


Demonus Flavoured Kisses

by BlueExorcist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at humour, F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Humour, Lucifer - Freeform, MC - Freeform, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, obey me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueExorcist/pseuds/BlueExorcist
Summary: A follow up to Lucifer's "The Best Accompaniment" Devilgram story. This is mostly headcanon but does contain spoilers for part four of that story, so please keep that in mind.While the brothers fail to keep their eyes open after drinking too much, Lucifer and April are left alone. This is what they got up to after.A first-person fanfic involving Lucifer and the MC (April).This one also builds a little slowly but I personally find adding a little story to be more enjoyable than writing porn without a plot.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) x MC, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/MC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Demonus Flavoured Kisses

Lucifer sighed as he looked around the room, “… I didn’t think they would all end up like this.” His crimson eyes finished surveying the chaos around us and landed on me, his dark eyebrows lifted slightly as he took in my appearance and continued, “But I also didn’t expect you to be able to hold your Demonus so well, April.” He shook his head as though he was trying to clear the cloud that was slowly forming in his mind, “Even I’m getting a little tipsy.” He chuckled.

I could hear a slight slur in his speech but if not for that, I’d have assumed he was perfectly sober. It was a very rare occurrence for Lucifer to get drunk and I flushed when I remembered the last time he had had a little too much to drink – his guard had slipped thanks to the effects of the alcohol he’d consumed that day and he’d sent me several drunk texts. His “I love you” message will forever be burned into my retinas. I swished the red liquid around in my glass, trying to appear calmer than I truly was, before taking a small sip from it. I actually hadn’t had much to drink, which is why I was seemingly able to handle it so well but chose not to correct him. However, I was still feeling the effects of the coveted drink of the evening and had slowed down before I’d drank myself into a stupor – much like his younger brothers had done. 

“But with this,” Lucifer observed, “The noisy ones have finally gone to sleep.” He too had noticed how they had all drunk far beyond their limit and had essentially left the two of us alone. “Come here.” He instructed with a playful smile on his lips. 

I cautiously stood up; I wasn’t sure of how much the Demonus had affected me but thankfully I wasn’t too wobbly on my feet, and walked over to Lucifer. As I was about to sit next to him, he gently took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled and repositioned myself so that I was sitting comfortably on one of his thighs, then wrapped my arms loosely around his shoulders. 

With heavy lidded eyes, he brought his head close to mine, “You don’t seem to be bothered by me being tipsy at all.” He whispered against my lips. With Lucifer always being in control of himself, I knew that he was completely aware of what he was doing and when his lips finally crashed down on mine, I knew in that moment that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. 

I smiled into the kiss when I heard a deep moan rumble in his chest. We took our time, letting our lips worship one another whilst appreciating the alone time the others had accidentally allowed us. Every kiss I’d ever received from the eldest brother sent a shockwave through my body, it was as though each kiss was the first one and I never tired of it, in fact it excited me more and more each time. 

He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, “Well? How do you like Demonus-flavoured kisses?” He asked sweetly, a pink hue spreading across his cheeks. For someone so confident and sure of himself, Lucifer occasionally showed me a side of him that was a lot more bashful than I think his pride would like to admit to, and it warmed my heart. I licked my lips in response. 

“Let’s enjoy this a little bit longer, April. From here on we’ll take our time tasting the New Year Demonus, just the two of us.” His hand clung to my waist as he leant forward and slid the bottle of Demonus and our glasses back towards us. He poured each of us a generous helping of the alcohol and raised his glass a little in front of me, “To another splendid year together.” Our glasses clinked as we toasted the sentiment and we happily drank the sweet nectar. 

I licked my lips once again and hummed my approval after draining my glass dry, “I can see why everyone was so desperate to get their hands on this.” I returned my glass to the table and threaded my fingers through Lucifer’s raven hair, gently stroking the silky smooth locks and revelling in the fact my actions brought colour back to his cheeks. “Even though I wanted it to just be the two of us tonight, I’ve really enjoyed spending the New Year with you all. Plus…” I trailed off as I kissed his lips gently, “It makes the alone time I get with you all the more special.” 

“Oh?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow. He languidly trailed his fingertips up and down my back while he thought for a moment, “Shall we head home? A leisurely walk back may do us some good.” 

“What about this lot?” I gestured with my head towards the sleeping bunch around us. 

Lucifer turned his head away from me and summoned two Little Ds into the room. They bowed their heads and waited for a command. 

“Take care of this lot for me, I’d like them returned to the House of Lamentation safely and quietly. Emphasis on ‘quietly.’ Lord Diavolo needn’t hear of how my brothers drunk themselves stupid.” 

“Yes, sir!” One of the Little Ds grinned as he walked towards a sleeping Mammon. The second Little D was eyeing the first, seemingly knowing what he was planning. I was worried about Mammon’s safety but told myself that nothing bad would happen to him, not when Lucifer had specifically given the Little Ds the order to look after them all. 

“Oh, and do take your time. I’d like to get back before they do.” Lucifer said calmly; his lack of worry putting me further at ease. 

Lucifer and I stood to leave, and he guided my hand to the bend of his inner elbow, “Let’s go, April.” 

We thanked the owner and stepped out into the cool evening air of the Devildom. My jaw dropped when I saw fireworks going off in the distance, the loud bangs echoed around us and the walls of the surrounding buildings lit up wonderfully. Lucifer saw my look of astonishment and explained, “I believe humans traditionally set off fireworks to greet the New Year, no?” 

I nodded my head, “We do, I just didn’t expect it, that’s all.” 

Lucifer hummed, “Well, Diavolo is eager to introduce as many human traditions as possible to the Devildom after all.” He gazed up at the sky and I watched his eyes glitter as the light from a nearby firework sparkled brightly before sizzling out again. Those eyes were the first things that captivated me when I arrived at the Devildom, they initially seemed cold and calculating but I couldn’t look away from them. Now, I know they can look at me with a great warmth and although I still find him hard to read at times, I find great solace in his eyes. 

We slowly made our way back to the house of Lamentation and I could feel the fresh air sobering me up with each step. I looked up at Lucifer who appeared to be completely sober and I wondered how much alcohol it took to get him truly drunk. My mind then wandered back to the drunken text and I decided that it must have taken a lot of strong Demonus to get him into that state. 

“You’re staring. What’s on your mind?” Lucifer asked, startling me out of my thoughts. 

“Sorry,” I grimaced, “I was just thinking about your ability to hold a drink. You commented on how well I held the Demonus when really, you drank way more than I did.” I awkwardly looked away, “I know I’ve seen you drunk before, but…” neither Lucifer nor I had mentioned the drunken text since it had happened. 

He stopped in his tracks, forcing me to halt along with him due to how I had been clinging to his arm. “Would you have preferred me drunk?” He asked with a steady voice, his face was neutral but I could feel the curiosity pouring off him. 

I shook my head, wondering why he would ask that. “Not really, but I do enjoy your company regardless of whether you’re drunk or sober.” 

“I’m glad.” A moment of silence passed between us. Lucifer looked thoughtful and then said, “Just know that whatever I say in either state, I mean it.” 

My heart fluttered in my chest and I smiled stupidly, “Good, same goes for me.” While he hadn’t explicitly mentioned the text, I chose to believe that he knew what I was thinking and was referring to it in a more subtle way. 

We continued walking and soon we reached the gate of the House of Lamentation, I pulled him down and pecked his cheek, “Thank you for such a lovely evening, Lucifer.” 

His hand came to rest on his chest and he smirked, “Next time we go, it will just be the two of us. Look forward to it.” 

“Oh, I will!” I laughed. 

Lucifer opened the front door and walked into the entrance hall with a curious expression on his face. I followed closely behind. Before I could ask him what was up, he put a gloved finger to his lips, motioning me to be quiet. I followed his silent order, closed my mouth and waited patiently. He tilted his head momentarily then said, “Okay, it doesn’t look like my brothers have made it home yet. I’m glad the Little Ds did as I asked. I imagine they will be home soon, though.” 

“That’s a shame.” I absentmindedly said as I kicked off my shoes. 

“Hmm? You’d like to spend more time with me?” Lucifer asked. 

I debated on telling him how I wanted to spend time with him every day, but I settled on something a little less needy, “It’s not often I get alone time with you.” I shrugged my shoulders, trying to appear casual. 

“It is difficult,” he admitted, “Would you care to keep me company while I finish signing off a few documents in my office?” He chuckled when he saw the look of horror on my face, “It won’t take me long, I promise. My workload is considerably less arduous when you’re close by.” 

A small noise escaped my mouth, something between an “Mhm” and a squeak. I was happy to keep him company but every time he mentioned my presence relaxing him somehow, or soothing him, it always knocked the air out of my lungs. It made me sad to see Lucifer immediately thinking about work again, he was overdue a break but I returned to his office with him. 

I sat down on one of the chairs near the fireplace while he sat at his desk. As usual, there was a large pile of documents in front of him, but he grabbed a smaller pile and began working his way through it. It seemed as though all the documents needed were a couple of signatures at the bottom after a quick reading, which was a relief because his definition of “Won’t take long” in regards to work was often very different from my own. 

I took out my D.D.D. from my pocket and scrolled through Devilgram. Before passing out from the Demonus, Asmo had uploaded several photos of himself enjoying the downtime with his brothers and myself, and it kept me amused for quite some time. There were photos of Beel drinking directly from a bottle while Belphie was lightly holding onto his shoulder, I presumed he was telling Beel to take it easy. Photos of Mammon getting into all kinds of mischief with a huge grin on his face - I remember him trying to get his tipsy brothers to gamble with him at one point, thinking the alcohol would make them easy targets. Satan, who was usually much more reserved, was posing in photos with Asmo and looked completely at ease. Even Levi looked more social in the photos, he was laughing in one of them and seeing him enjoying himself outside of his bedroom made me feel strangely proud of him. 

Then I paused, Asmo had taken a photo of Lucifer and me talking at one point during our little impromptu party and he was smiling. Really smiling, the kind that reaches your eyes and I tried hard to remember what we were talking about. Whatever I had said had clearly made him happy and although that part had blurred into the background of memories we’d made that evening, I was grateful for the photo. In public, Lucifer usually fixed a stoic expression on his face but I lived for the moments where that slipped. The control he has over himself is something I admire deeply and is something I would never change about him, but it was exciting to see him letting loose, especially with me. 

It wasn’t long before I started to feel hot sitting next to the fire, so I removed the jacket I was wearing and placed it on the back of the chair. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Lucifer asked, eyes still fixed on one of the documents. 

“No, I really like being in your office…” I flushed again when Lucifer looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, “Oh, you mean temperature-wise.” I laughed awkwardly, “I’m fine now, thank you.” 

Lucifer rested his head on one of his hands, “You have a lot of patience for my brothers and me, I can’t imagine watching someone work is terribly exciting for you but here you are…” He pushed his chair back from his desk a little and made a gesture for me to join him, “Come sit on my lap.” It sounded like an order, but the tone in his voice told me that I didn’t have to do anything I didn’t want to. 

I hesitated for a moment before walking over to him and taking a seat on his firm thighs. My hesitance wasn’t because I didn’t want to join him, it was that I regularly worried about making a fool out of myself in front of him. 

His free arm rested gently on my stomach, pulling my back against his chest, “There, that should help me get through this quicker.” His pen scratched quickly over the next few documents and the longer I sat there, the more aroused I felt. 

I watched his paperwork slowly dwindle and he finally neared the end of the pile he was working on. I’d been manually breathing the whole time I’d been sitting on him, trying desperately to calm my nerves, when I suddenly flinched. Lucifer grabbed onto one of my hips tightly, stilling my body. 

...Stilling my body? 

In that moment, I realised I’d been very gently rocking my hips on his lap. Minute movements that had caused a growing bulge to appear beneath my ass. I had absent-mindedly been grinding against the Avatar of Pride while he tried to work. I felt my body burn as my blood rushed to the surface of my skin. 

“You’re making it very difficult to finish this,” Lucifer whispered, pointing towards the small pile of papers, “Do you want my attention that badly?” His voice was tense, but he wasn’t berating me. I wasn’t certain, but it sounded as though he was trying to hold himself back. 

“Yes,” I said, keeping my eyes fixed in front of me, “I think you’ve done enough work for one night.” My last sentence didn’t sound as confident as I would have liked, but I meant what I said. 

Lucifer exhaled out a small laugh, “Is that so?” He dropped his pen on the table and held onto both of my hips with his hands, “Then perhaps you should continue with what you were doing, hm?” 

I slowly began wiggling my hips again, grinding myself against the bulge that was continuously growing beneath me. Lucifer’s grip tightened and he pushed me down harder, causing me to moan as our layers of clothing and the movement against his lap stimulated my clit. I’d never pictured dry humping Lucifer before, but something about it excited me and my movements gradually sped up. 

Lucifer took in a sharp breath, “Stand up and place both palms on my desk, don’t look back at me until I say so.” He instructed. 

I obediently climbed off his lap and followed his orders – his dominant nature always brought out my equally submissive nature. I found myself eager to please him, to be punished by him and to be praised by him. Of course, there were times where I would have to disobey him in order to be punished, but this was not one of those times. 

He placed his foot between my own feet and gently tapped, “Spread your legs a little wider.” 

Again, I did as he said, spreading my legs so that they were about shoulder-width apart. 

I heard Lucifer stand up behind me, shuffle around and then sit back down. The unmistakable sound of his belt being removed followed next and I heard it thump heavily onto the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to listen closely to everything he was doing. There was a faint ‘pop’ sound as he loosened one of the buttons of his outfit. I couldn’t tell which, but I’d have guessed the button of his trousers. 

“Which should I remove first?” He asked in a deep, seductive tone, “My waistcoat…” Another faint ‘pop’ sound, “My trousers…” a third and fourth quiet ‘pop,’ followed by the sound of material rubbing together, “Or something else?” 

I desperately wanted to look back and watch him remove his clothes, but I fought to do as he said. I wasn’t entirely sure what clothing he had already removed, if he had actually removed anything besides the belt, but tried to imagine what he would have done when he stood up. The sounds of movement made me think of his overcoat and surmised that he had already taken that off, “Your gloves.” I finally said. 

“Hm?” Lucifer hummed. 

“You should remove your gloves next.” 

I heard him slide the gloves off and drop them nearby. “Now what?” 

I tried to remember if he had removed his shoes when we arrived back at the House of Lamentation but immediately recalled the feeling of the cold, smooth leather against the balls of my feet when I sat on his lap. My feet had occasionally swept across the tops of his shoes when I was grinding into his thighs and I felt my heart begin to thump excitedly in my chest. He was wearing them before he told me to stand… but had he removed them since? I bit my lip as I thought, then said, “Your shoes next.” 

My eyes shot open and I jumped as his bare hand collided with my right ass cheek. The sound echoed in the quiet room and my body jolted forward a little, pushing me further onto his desk. 

“I can’t remove something I’ve already taken off.” He explained calmly. 

Finally understanding his game a little more, I inhaled deeply and tried again, “Your socks.” 

I heard shuffling again and then the sound of material dropping softly to the ground, “Good girl.” His hand carefully stroked over my ass cheek, soothing the slight sting and teasing me at the same time. 

He removed his hand from my body and fell silent for a moment. I wondered what he was doing when he suddenly walked around the desk and stood in front of me. He leant down and kissed me passionately, his warm fingers resting on top of my hands. He gave them a light squeeze and pulled away from me. 

I observantly watched him walk over to the bottles he kept in a cabinet and fold his arms. He pinched his chin in thought then turned his head towards me, “Would you like something to drink?” 

I shook my head, “No, thank you.” I wasn’t entirely sure why he’d broken off from the game, but I waited patiently. He thought about it for a while, grabbed a bottle and a glass and poured himself a fizzy, amber coloured drink. 

Lucifer slowly made his way back around his desk, sipped his drink and then sat down once more. “What should I remove next?” 

The sound of his glass being placed down somewhere behind me told me that he wasn’t still holding it and then I smiled to myself, confident I’d remembered what he was wearing when he’d chosen his drink. “Your waistcoat.” 

My left ass cheek was spanked hard and I yelped in surprise, my torso dropped onto the desk and my hands slid forward. Sheets of paper were knocked to the ground. “You had your waistcoat on, though!” I panted; the spanking had my body begging for more and I could feel my underwear getting damp from my arousal. 

“It was one of the first things I’d worked on removing, I just needed to slide my arms out when I needed to.” I could hear the amusement in his voice. 

‘Damn’ I thought. He intentionally misled me. 

“I’m sorry I tricked you, would you like me to just remove my remaining clothes as a way of an apology?” The amused tone hadn’t left his voice. 

I thought hard about his question; if I said ‘yes,’ the game could potentially end quickly, which had its benefits, but it may also show Lucifer that I’m not willing to see it through. If I said ‘no,’ then I’d be putting off the thing I wanted the most… Lucifer. I settled on saying, “No.” As much as I wanted Lucifer to fuck me, I enjoyed his sadistic games. Not knowing when he was going to spank me was also very exciting. 

Lucifer stood and placed his hands on my thighs, “Good girl,” He repeated as he guided my legs back together, “I’m glad you don’t want to quit, but I will admit seeing you bent over my desk like that is rather tempting.” He unfastened my jeans and pulled them down my legs, “Step out of these.” 

I lifted one foot at a time and Lucifer pulled my jeans away from me. I returned my legs to their previous position, spreading my legs for the demon behind me. 

His hand crashed down on my left ass cheek, reigniting the heat in my flesh, “I didn’t tell you to do that, did I?” He growled, “But I will allow it.” He pulled my underwear to the side and caressed the bare skin of my ass, soothing me. 

I mewled as he massaged me, slowly moving his hand higher up until he found the waistband of my underwear. He gripped it carefully and tore the fabric away from my body. I marvelled at the way he did it without hurting me. 

Lucifer removed one of his hands from my body and I heard a faint sucking sound, he quickly returned his hand to me and slid his wet fingers along my pussy until he landed on my clit. I instantly moaned and bucked against his hand. “Eager?” He asked quietly. 

I moaned again when he slid his hand back and slowly pushed two fingers inside of me. My hands gripped at nothing and my eyelids fluttered as my body adjusted to the sudden invasion. His teasing had my pussy wet for him already, but his quick movement had surprised me. 

He pumped his fingers a few times and slowly removed them from my core, “Next?” He asked, stepping back slightly. 

“Y-your tie.” I stammered, trying to catch my breath. I could feel my pussy trying to clench at nothing, desperate for him to push his fingers back inside me. 

I heard the sound of silk sliding away from Lucifer’s shirt but not the sound of it dropping to the ground. Instead, I heard Lucifer walk up close behind me. His hands gripped my waist and he pulled me up from his desk, “Keep facing forward,” He uttered, “I’m going to remove your shirt, okay?” 

“Okay,” I breathed, my heartbeat making its way to my eardrums. 

He gripped the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it slowly over my head, “Close your eyes.” 

I squeezed my eyes shut and immediately felt the soft, cool texture of his tie slide over my head and then encircle my eyes. He tied it tightly enough to stay where it was, but not enough to make me uncomfortable, then guided me back to his desk. 

“Spread your legs for me again and grip the edge of the desk, make sure you’re comfortable.” 

I wiggled my torso so that my breasts weren’t sitting awkwardly beneath me and positioned myself in a more favourable way. I held onto the desk and awaited his next move. My remaining clothing – a bra and knee-high socks were all I had left and it made me very aware of the fact that he was still much more covered up. 

“How many layers of clothing do I have left?” He asked as he trailed his fingers down my back, lightly scratching me. 

“Three.” I muttered, slightly distracted by the goosebumps breaking out across my body. 

“Explain.” 

“Your trousers, your shirt and your underwear.” 

He spanked my ass hard, “Wrong, but nice try. I’ll give you a clue.” He rustled behind me, and I heard more material drop to the ground. The weight of it had me guessing his trousers. “Does this help at all?” 

I gasped as he pushed up close behind me, his erection suddenly pressing firmly against me, “You had two layers left?” My mind wandered, he hadn’t been wearing any underwear beneath his trousers and I wondered if he went without them on a regular basis or if it was in anticipation of this game. 

“Correct. Clever girl.” He leant down and kissed the back of my neck, slowly across my shoulders and gently bit the sensitive flesh. He chuckled when I tensed beneath him. “I’m sure you can guess my last piece of clothing by now?” 

I clenched my teeth, trying to come down from the high of his bite. “Your shirt.” 

He stood and removed it, dropping it onto the pile of clothing. “I think you deserve a reward for getting the final guess right.” His fingers found my clit again and he rubbed small, tight circles over it. 

I jerked and whimpered, my restricted sight somehow enhanced my other senses and I felt extra sensitive to his touch. “Fuck, Lucifer…” I moaned his name when he slid two fingers of his other hand inside of me. He pumped his fingers in time with the rubbing and I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching. 

“I love hearing you say my name like that!” He growled, “Cry my name when you cum for me, April.” 

He sped up slightly and soon my body began to tremble. My inner walls gripped at his fingers and my breathing became more laboured. My orgasm tore through me, I cried his name and clung to the desk tightly. 

“You really are a good girl,” Lucifer praised as he removed his fingers from my core, “I’m going to lay you more comfortably on my desk now.” Before I could move at all, he picked me up and gently lowered my back onto the solid wood. He kissed my lips and untied the silky tie, delicately pulling it away from my head. 

I blinked up at him, giving my eyes time to adjust to the soft light of the room. His red eyes appeared to be glowing and full of lust. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer towards me, “I want you, Lucifer.” 

His hands stroked down my thighs, over my stomach and landed on my breasts. He palmed them gently outside of the bra, then slipped his hands underneath and played with my nipples. My back arched into his touch and he moaned when my pussy pushed against his hard cock. 

He freed one of his hands from my bra and quickly grasped at his erect member, sliding it over my pussy a few times and then he slowly pushed inside of me. 

I cried his name and squeezed him with my thighs, making his cock fill me quicker. When he bottomed out, he placed his hands on the desk and began moving his hips. He started off slow but his movements gradually deepened and sped up. 

The desk creaked beneath me and our skin slapped loudly as Lucifer pounded my pussy. I clawed at the hard wood and cried loudly, “Harder, Lucifer!” 

He straightened up and grasped my hips again, pulling me towards him as he slammed his hips into mine. He let one hand move away and continued to rub my clit quickly with his thumb, causing me to gasp. 

My eyes never left his beautiful face. His lusty eyes, clenched teeth, and the small beads of sweat building up on his brow made for one of the most erotic things I’d ever seen. His eyes occasionally flicked between my face, and to between my legs, enjoying seeing his cock disappear inside of me. 

A small smirk appeared on his lips when an idea popped into his head. He stilled his hips and pulled me up from the desk. With his cock still inside of me, he pulled us backwards and we landed on his chair. I repositioned my legs so that I was straddling him and immediately began riding him. 

I gripped onto the back of the chair for leverage and Lucifer squeezed my ass, keeping control of my rhythm. We both moaned as my pussy began to clench around him. My second orgasm was building, and the tightening of my walls made his cock twitch inside of me as his own orgasm grew closer and closer. Our movements became more erratic and desperate, chasing our own highs when Lucifer suddenly threw his head back. He held my hips still, filling my body with his cum. He groaned loudly. 

“Keep going, I want you to cum with my cock inside you.” He panted. 

I continued riding him and thinking about his seed coating my inner walls was turning me on more. He pulled me closer and took my bottom lip into his mouth, gently biting it. My eyes snapped shut and finally my body tensed, and my orgasm ripped through me. 

He let go of my lip and kissed me hard, our tongues wrestled, and we gripped each other’s hair tightly. 

Lucifer’s hands slid down my body and caressed my ass cheeks, lifting and dropping them slightly. We were on the verge of being overly sensitive, but the small movements felt so good. The gentle grinding continued for quite some time before we were suddenly interrupted by a loud banging at the door. 

“Lucifer, are you in there?!” 

Lucifer sighed and whispered, “Looks like my brothers have returned.” He tilted his head to the side and called out, “What is it, Mammon?” I tensed up, worried that Mammon would burst into the room. 

Mammon stopped banging the door and tried the handle, but the door failed to open. Realising he wasn’t getting in, he instead yelled, “Those pesky Little Ds! Did you get them to do this?” 

“What do you think happened?” I asked timidly. I slowly got off of Lucifer’s lap and grabbed at my clothes. 

He shook his head, “I’m not sure. I’ll go and see while you get dressed. Stay here.” He quickly threw on his trousers and shirt and squeezed out of the door, making sure Mammon couldn’t see inside. 

I put my ear to the door and listened closely to what was happening but couldn’t make out Lucifer’s or Mammon’s voices. I finished getting dressed then hovered by the door. I debated on staying put, but my concern got the better of me. I quietly stepped out of Lucifer’s office. I made my way through the house and finally heard voices coming from the bathroom. I walked in and brought my hands to my mouth, fighting back a laugh. 

Mammon was sat on the edge of the bathtub as Lucifer and Asmo stood near him. I could immediately tell what had happened but asked anyway, “What happened to you?” 

“Those stupid Little Ds drew on my face with some kinda magic marker!” Mammon complained, his voice was a little wobbly as the alcohol was still making its way through his body, but he was considerably more awake now that he was angry. He raised his arms in the air, exasperated, “It won’t come off!” 

I looked closer at him and grinned when I saw what the Little Ds had drawn; they’d coloured in around his eyes, given him whiskers, and had drawn two cute little cat ears on his forehead. “I’m surprised Satan hasn’t followed you in here!” I snorted. 

“He’s asleep in his room,” Asmo explained, “He’s not used to the party lifestyle like I am!” 

“Asmo... April, this isn’t funny!” Mammon blushed, “I have a photoshoot for a magazine cover tomorrow and I can’t go looking like this.” 

“Stop being so dramatic, Mammon.” Lucifer sighed, “I know how to remove it.” 

Mammon snapped his head towards his older brother, “Then why did you try washing it off with water?! That was just a stupid waste of time!” 

I looked to Lucifer whose eyes twinkled mischievously, I suspected he was getting Mammon back for disturbing us. “Do you want me to remove it or not?” Lucifer asked, crossing his arms and putting on a serious voice. 

Mammon nodded his head, “Yes please, amazing brother of mine.” 

I laughed and watched as Lucifer removed the marker with his magic. When he had finished, Mammon pounced up and looked closely in the mirror, “Yes! The great Mammon is back to normal!” He bolted out of the bathroom and disappeared from sight. 

Asmo turned towards me and smiled knowingly, “So what did you get up to while we were napping?” I could smell the Demonus on his breath but couldn’t help feeling impressed with how quickly he bounced back from its effects. 

My eyes darted to Lucifer who simply smirked. “Perhaps you should sleep off the remnants of the Demonus, Asmo, instead of pestering April.” 

Asmo made a dramatic gesture with an over the top sigh and exclaimed, “Fine! But I want to spend time with you when I wake up.” He kissed my cheek and left the bathroom. 

“Sorry I didn’t stay in your office; I was getting worried.” I said quietly. 

Lucifer stepped close and tilted my chin up with a finger, “Maybe I should take you back and punish you for disobeying me.” 

I intentionally gulped loudly and nodded my head, “Maybe you should…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been simping for Lucifer for months now, please send help! Seriously though, why isn't he real?!


End file.
